


forced perspective

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bodyswap, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth, they'd simply never understood one another.</p><p>[ indefinite hiatus ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chesra is a terrible enabler.
> 
> .... actually I think this was entirely my fault but whatever

Aside from dealing with HOMRA's unruly members - none more barbaric than it's King himself, of course - SCEPTER4 is also in charge of dealing with renegade Strains. Sometimes this is an easy task, one that requires little manpower and effort. Sometimes it proves more difficult. It doesn't matter, though, simply Munakata has yet to fail on any such task. So given that even Fushimi is having difficulty tracking this one particularly troublesome Strain, not to mention HOMRA being even more active than usual lately, Munakata ends up stepping into the field himself. 

It ends up working out fairly fortunately, because the first day he does, Suoh Mikoto appears as well. As he is typically content to simply lay back and let all his clansmen do the work, Munakata had not seen much of him prior to that day. Thankfully. He's quite glad for the fact that Suoh had not put in an appearance during one of the days in which Munakata would have had to drop something important to go deal with him, though he does rather wish that Suoh just stay out of everything entirely. Forever. 

Unfortunately, Munakata can't always have his way, and so of course he and Suoh end up colliding just as Munakata's nearly got the Strain cornered. This, of course, gives the Strain time to escape, and Munakata's half-turning to give chase when Suoh attacks him again. Of course, this means that they are now opponents, Strain be damned. 

This is why he has Awashima nearby. She leaves immediately to continue that pursuit, and the rest of their clansmen have already branched out into separate little skirmishes, far enough away from the Kings that they should be fairly safe. Theoretically Fushimi should also be somewhere nearby, but Munakata knows better than to rely on him - if he and Yatagarasu have spotted each other, then he likely won't focus on anything else. Which actually works out fairly well, because Fushimi is one of the very few people who can match Yatagaru one on one, so as long as they keep each other distracted, nobody else has to worry about a sudden bat to the side of the head. 

All of these are fleeting thoughts as Munakata dodges Suoh's attacks, focusing more on staying out of the way than countering. Of course, with Suoh's appearance, Munakata's priorities have automatically shifted, primary goal becoming 'stop Suoh' rather than 'capture the Strain', which is irritating, but there is precious little he can do about that, and so he fights. He dodges more simply because Suoh gives chase - Munakata's herding him away from their clansmen, actually, because once he starts fighting back, things tend to get rather... Explosive. The further they can get away from everyone - and every _thing_ \- the better. 

Thankfully their clansmen have been involved in enough of these fights that they know better than to follow. 

Still, dealing with Suoh himself is never exactly a walk in the park, and Munakata's certainly not focusing on anyone else. He knows Suoh isn't, either - even a moment's distraction between them can prove to be enough to turn the tide of a fight, even if only briefly. Sometimes it's all one needs, just those fleeting moments of control, to strike a decisive blow. 

Not that Munakata's trying to kill Suoh or anything. In fact, that's the goal he's actively working to avoid. But if an injury keeps Suoh off the field for a little while, well, Munakata wouldn't complain. 

Their battle wears on - Munakata starts returning Suoh's attacks once they've cleared the edge of the city, and Munakata's thankful, to a degree, that the Strain had been out so far. If he can avoid allowing Suoh to destroy public property, he would prefer to, after all. 

Of course they can't keep this up forever, but the lack of eyes on them means that Suoh's... Having fun, really, even as there is very much the possibility that he will be injured, potentially seriously. It isn't like his attacks lack power or anything like that, he isn't playing around, it's just more... Since he knows Munakata doesn't want him dead, and since they're away from curious eyes, he feels he can take bigger risks. Of course Munakata won't back down if Suoh doesn't, and thus the fight drags out far longer than Munakata intended to let it, each of them forgetting entirely about their clansmen or anything else. 

Unfortunately, this includes the Strain, and they're in the middle of attacks when she shows up. Suoh's just coming down from a leap, fist colliding with Munakata's aura shield, and of course this means that neither of them have time to do more than glance at her before her power washes over them. 

Munakata only has a split second to turn, forcing Suoh off to the side, before they collapse side by side. He vaguely hears Awashima show up, then loses consciousness. 

It _really_ isn't his week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never ask if things can get worse. they can.

He'd known, of course, what the Strain was capable of, so while he isn't surprised, per se, the fact that he is quite... displeased, doesn't change. Munakata sits up slowly, unsure of if he'd sustained any injuries at any point - of course this isn't negligence, he isn't so careless as to be unaware of such a thing, unlike _some_ people - it's simply that this isn't his body. 

He forces himself to remain calm, feeling things out slowly, relieved when he doesn't seem to be in any particular pain. A tad fatigued, perhaps, as he - Suoh's body - and Munakata had just been fighting, but nothing Munakata can't handle. He tries to think of anything except how mortifying this situation is, for all sorts of reasons, and avoids looking over to where he knows he would see himself passed out on the ground. Seeing his own body might break his composure, and right now he needs his wits about him. Fretting over the situation will not help anyone at the moment. 

Just as he's finally calming himself down, everything goes spiraling even further into chaos. 

Apparently their auras hadn't gone with them, and the red welling up under his skin all of a sudden is quite an unwelcome surprise. A powerful one, as well - it takes all of his focus, and even his breath, to clamp down on it, preventing it from spilling out and charring the earth around them. Munakata wonders distantly if perhaps it is reacting to him being the one in control, rather than Suoh, but has no attention to spare to the thought. He supposes he will find out once Suoh wakes, regardless - if the blue aura acts up as well, then that would appear to be the case. If not, then they have a problem. Or, well, another problem.

He hears Suoh move and only just realizes he's curled in on himself slightly, forcing himself to sit straighter as he hears himself - Suoh, now - groan. He barely manages a quiet, "Suoh," but it's enough to get his attention. It really is disconcerting to look himself in the face, and Suoh appears to feel the same, judging by the way his - Munakata's - expression goes from a vaguely confused one to one of slight horror. At least he's clued in. Now they can begin to work things out.

Suoh speaks first, and Munakata has a slightly out of place thought, that that's what he sounds like to other people? But he doesn't dwell on it, trying to focus on Suoh's words rather than the sound of them, as he watches himself sit up, "... Did you do something to my body? I wasn't hurt." Apparently he's noticed the way Munakata is sitting, half clutching at himself, and has drawn conclusions. They're wrong, of course. 

Munakata rolls his eyes - well, Suoh's, and yes, this is going to take some getting used to - and replies in Suoh's characteristic sarcastic drawl, only rather pained, "Yes, because I do so enjoy hurting myself." Because strange as it is, they've traded bodies, and Munakata isn't so desperate to hurt Suoh that he'd do it while he himself would be the one feeling the pain.

Suoh scowls a little more, and moves a little closer. He doesn't seem to be struggling - perhaps his blue aura isn't fighting Suoh out, then? Munakata doesn't question why Suoh's moving closer, figures he shouldn't draw attention to it - this entire situation is surreal enough. He is probably simply checking for injuries or something, to make sure Munakata had not lied. Strangely enough, Suoh pauses then, expression perplexed. Before Munakata can prompt him, Suoh's asking, "Is your aura always so quiet?"

'Quiet'? Well, it's true that Munakata's own aura has certainly never pressed against him as Suoh's currently is, but. 

Then it occurs to him that Suoh indeed seems to be feeling no adverse-effects from the blue aura, and Munakata falters slightly. If his aura isn't acting up, then why is Suoh's...? "Yes," he answers, then counters, worried, "why?"

Suoh shakes his - Munakata's - head, snorting. "Because mine feels like it's trying to overflow all the time." He seems to make the connection at the same time as Munakata's fears are confirmed: Suoh's aura always feels like this. Suoh, ever eloquent, looks at him again and simply says "shit". Because yes, apparently he has indeed figured out the reason why Munakata's curled in on himself, trying to contain the red aura even as some leaks out every once in a while.

Munakata huffs a laugh that comes out strained and more like a necessary exhale than anything, aware of the fine tremors running through his - Suoh's - body, as well as the slight outpouring of red aura that is simply too much to control. Suoh looks torn between pissed and... Perhaps slightly concerned? "Oi, it's not _that_ bad. Just... focus on it."

As if Munakata isn't already. As blithely as he can manage, he snorts, "Yes, wonderful advice, thank you." 

Suoh looks a little surprised - as if he didn't know that Munakata had it in him to be quite so sarcastic, then sighs in agitation. Munakata almost wants to apologize, would if it were anyone else, but Suoh can handle it and Munakata's not exactly feeling the most civil in this scenario. To his surprise, though, Suoh simply moves closer, brows drawn and furrowed. Munakata stares back, annoyed as he can muster, until Suoh's frown deepens, and Munakata's about to tell him off again for staring uselessly at him when Suoh speaks up, "Go see Totsuka."

Munakata raises a skeptical brow at that - as if he's just going to waltz right on in to enemy territory and have someone he hardly knows examine him. He's about to decline when Suoh shakes his head a little and adds, "I'll go with you. Look, you're... Me, so it's not like HOMRA's gonna attack you." 

Oh. Right. Their clansmen don't know yet. How are they supposed to... Munakata can barely stand, let alone lead SCEPTER4 like this. Even if he did try, he doubted his clansmen would listen to him immediately - what with him being Suoh and all. And Suoh being him. Suoh looking like Munakata... More importantly, having control of his body.

There's no way Munakata can let Suoh anywhere near SCEPTER4. 

"Fine," Munakata says, and staggers slowly to his - Suoh's - feet. Suoh gets up too, keeping a close eye on him. Munakata can't exactly blame him - since this is Suoh's body, it's only natural that Suoh's worried about it, of course. 

All of a sudden they're not alone again, and Munakata is actually hoping it's the Strain - perhaps they could take her down and force her to reverse this - but it's Awashima, and she looks upset. Surprisingly, she only glances at Munakata's body - Suoh - for a moment, and Munakata remembers that she had shown up just as the Strain had attacked them. 

"Sir," she starts, and looks a little put-off by talking to Munakata in Suoh's body, "I'm afraid the Strain got away. I have not relayed news of... Your current situation... To anyone else, simply because I was unsure of how you would have me act."

This is why Awashima is his second-in-command. Munakata nods, grateful, and sighs a little to himself. What does he want to do, here...? It is, frankly, a little embarrassing that he and Suoh fell victim to a Strain's attack, particularly since had they not been fighting, it would have been a simple matter to turn and take down the Strain before this had happened. On one hand, he should certainly let everyone know, and direct them... Not to let 'Munakata' into SCEPTER4 unless he is accompanied by 'Suoh'. Not that Munakata figures Suoh's primary concern at the moment is breaking into SCEPTER4, but better safe than sorry. 

On the other hand, this really is a rather embarrassing situation. And if seeing Totsuka helps, then all they have to do is find the Strain and force her to reverse it. Fighting as each other might make things a bit difficult, yes, but he's confident they can get used to it fairly quickly. They're the exact same height with strikingly similar builds, after all, so their bodies are probably about equal in what they can and cannot do. They might not have to adapt at all, really, except to using each others' auras, and even then, they've fought enough that they have a good idea of what the other is capable of. Besides, with the way Suoh's aura is still roiling just beneath the surface of his skin, Munakata's fairly certain that he would just be able to use it intuitively, if he so desired. 

Suoh's annoyed sigh brings Munakata's attention back to the present, and he inclines his head a little. "Fine, Suoh, what do you propose we do?" Not that he's expecting an answer he hasn't already considered, but he supposes it doesn't hurt to ask.

Suoh seems a bit surprised that he did, and shrugs. "Dunno. You deal with your clan and I'll deal with mine, right?"

"Obviously." As if he would tell Suoh to try running SCEPTER4 or something! Well, he supposes that Suoh's definitely going to at least tell Totsuka, obviously, and most likely Kusanagi... Actually, Suoh probably doesn't care, and will just tell all of them. And really, it's more practical to tell everyone... So, he turns back to Awashima, still struggling to contain Suoh's aura, "You can go ahead and tell everyone what has happened, and you're in command until this issue is resolved."

Awashima snaps a sharp salute, then turns to go. Munakata stops her with a light, "Ah, Awashima-kun, please bring a van to the edge of the trees." 

She nods again, expression slightly worried - she can clearly tell that Munakata's having some difficulty with Suoh's aura, even though he's been able to act fairly normal for now. It's actually taking everything in him to do so, and the moment Awashima's out of sight, Munakata crumples in on himself again. 

Suoh's at his side almost immediately, expression irate. "Stop screwing with my body."

Munakata scowls at him, huffing between labored breaths, "It isn't like I want to, Suoh, this is rather difficult." 

"'Course it is. Guess you're not used to it, since yours is docile as a kitten." Suoh looks frustrated, and Munakata realizes that he's bitter about that. Has every reason to be, of course - if his is always like this, then Munakata's underestimated him quite a bit. 

His expression softens a little at the realization, though the struggle isn't any easier. He doesn't really know what to say about that, though, so he deflects lightly, "What do you usually do?"

Suoh's temper cools a little, then he shrugs a little. "If you just focus, should be okay. You'll get used to it in a while."

Munakata shakes his head a little, objecting, "I think this is worse than your usual." 

Suoh doesn't look annoyed as he'd almost expected, just contemplative. That's actually almost worse - it means Suoh wondered the same thing, since he didn't outright dismiss it. He seems to realize something suddenly, and asks, "Does your aura shield come reflexively against my red?"

"Most of the time," Munakata answers, a little wary - what does that have to do with anything? Before he can ask, Suoh's reaching over, and red aura shoots out in a defensive pillar, blue rising to neutralize it immediately. Suoh looks displeased. That's enough of an answer. 

Munakata sighs, still sitting on the ground. Suoh's still standing over him, but Munakata's certainly not worried about a fight breaking out. Technically they'd only be hurting themselves, after all. Suoh eventually speaks up, "S'why I sleep a lot."

Munakata blinks up at him, taking a moment to register the words through the struggle to contain the red aura. He focuses on it completely again once he realizes Suoh isn't going to say anything else, forcing himself to breathe deeply and try to relax. Sleeping... He doesn't even think he could manage that, right now. 

He has no idea how long it's been when they hear the van pull up, but Munakata staggers to his feet again without prodding. They're definitely going to see Totsuka, in that case. If it's worse than usual, and Suoh's only advice is to sleep, they don't have time for that. The sooner they can get out of this situation, the better. 

Munakata drops into the seat, thankful that Awashima has to drive - he's loathe to let his subordinates see him in this state. Being... Well, Suoh, is bad enough, but on top of that, looking so weak and exhausted? That would rather harm his reputation as their infallible leader. He tells her through the divider seperating the driver's seat from the rear of the truck that they're going to HOMRA, and he's thankful she doesn't ask any questions though it is clear that she wants to. Discretion has always been one of her more outstanding qualities. 

Munakata spends the vast majority of the trip half curled in on himself, and is thankful that Suoh says nothing the entire way. It means he doesn't have to think about anything other than clamping down on the red aura pulsing like a second heartbeat just under the surface of his skin. Suoh's skin. Whatever. He isn't focusing on the technicalities at the moment. 

Munakata doesn't even realize the van has stopped until Suoh moves from off to his left, standing up. He notes Suoh pausing briefly, turned toward Munakata's huddled-up form, and Munakata sighs once before forcing himself to get up. The sooner they can get this under control, the better. Of course, he has no real idea what Totsuka has to do with anything, but if Suoh claims he'll help, then that's going to have to be good enough. 

Totsuka opens the door just as Suoh's about to knock. He smiles widely at the two of them, and Munakata's struck once again by how much this one man clashes so much with the rest of HOMRA's image. Totsuka glances over at Suoh - Munakata's body - without hesitation, and says, "Welcome back, King. I see you two had a bit of an accident!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, that Halloween comment from the intro holds here now, instead


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totsuka is consulted and plans are made. Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1890438973429 YEARS LATER
> 
> is anyone even still reading this
> 
> I promise I won't let it get that bad again--
> 
> also pov switch to Suoh. assume each chapter is back and forth unless I mention otherwise.

The bell chimes overhead as they step into Bar HOMRA, and Suoh's glad to see that it's only Totsuka and Anna around at the moment. On the other hand, it means that SCEPTER4 and HOMRA have probably only just stopped fighting, but whatever. For the moment it's just the four of them, and Suoh's glad for it. 

Ordinarily he'd let Munakata explain, but judging by the pained expression on his face, Suoh's going to have to, hassle or not. Thankfully Totsuka knows him and how he can be, and supplies, "So, you've switched bodies. And Munakata-san looks rather pained."

Suoh sighs, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head before remembering that he's not in his own body and aborting the motion half way. "Yeah. Our powers stayed in our own bodies, so my red's kinda goin' out of control." Like it had when he'd first gotten it. He doesn't need to say as much, though, because Totsuka will know - sure enough, he sees that familiar glint of understanding in Totsuka's eyes just before he sits down. He seems to be considering that, but then turns to smile warmly - genuinely - at Munakata, and say, "I know you're probably not very comfortable here, and I'm sorry you had to come all this way. I hope I can help."

It's clearly not the sort of reaction Munakata had been expecting - he'd only met Totsuka briefly a few times, from what Suoh knows - because he looks a bit startled for a moment before smoothing his expression back to something a bit more neutral, though not unfriendly, and still a bit pained. "Thank you. I am sorry to impose on you; I'm in your care." 

Suoh wanders over toward the bar, and Munakata immediately glances over at him, expression slightly accusing. Right, not his body. "Yeah, yeah, I won't drink enough to get drunk." Not like Munakata doesn't anyway, but whatever, if he's gonna be all uptight about it.

Suoh hears Totsuka ask if Munakata wants anything to drink or eat, but Munakata must turn him down because Totsuka's asking him to relax as much as he can, and just hold still. Suoh glances over at them after pouring himself a glass of Turkey, and watches Munakata look a little concerned when Totsuka gets closer. Suoh understands that feeling, the fear that Totsuka's going to get hurt, but before Munakata can voice his concerns, Totsuka smiles at him again and reminds him to relax. Suoh snorts lightly. Does Munakata even know the meaning of the word?

Munakata relaxes about as much as Suoh imagines he can, which isn't really all that much - between his own uptight nature and how much pain he's probably in, Suoh's not all that surprised. He drains the glass of alcohol, watching carefully as Totsuka gets even closer to Munakata, who is clearly trying to prevent himself from tensing up, and thus not really relaxing at all. Suoh snorts a little to himself, and pours another glass. Maybe he _should_ get one for Munakata, help him calm down a little. As much as Suoh wants to make fun of Munakata's inability to just relax, he really does understand - he's not exactly happy to be in this situation, either, but at least Munakata's aura isn't attacking him.

As much as it's a nice change of pace, it's also a pretty fucking annoying one - of course Suoh got the short end of the stick, getting probably the only aura that actively tries to kill, or at least consume, it's King. Munakata's aura... In fact, he can barely feel it. Of course, if he tries to draw it up, it comes, but otherwise it's damn near silent. No wonder he never seems to be struggling with it, and he always calms down so quickly after their battles. In a way, actually, the blue aura even feels kind of... Soothing. Which is a bit funny, considering how uptight Munakata can be, but also just one more thing that pisses Suoh off. He's constantly worried about waking up with everything around him burned to ashes --

The nightmares. The thought comes as suddenly as that, and he casts a quick glance over at Munakata and Totsuka, scowling a little when it's clear that Munakata still hasn't relaxed. Totsuka, of course, has the patience of a saint, and is still just smiling gently at him, but Munakata really doesn't seem to be able to get himself under control. 

Suoh moves to walk over - Munakata glances over at him, expression defensive. Suoh gets why: Munakata must think he's about to be told off. Instead, Suoh just shrugs, "Let's go upstairs." He's still mad about this whole situation, and hates that his own aura is so terrible to him when Munakata's is this gently calming, barely-there feeling, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want Munakata to calm down. It's Suoh's body he'll be damaging, after all. 

Munakata looks a little confused, but moves to stand gingerly anyway without commenting. Totsuka glances over at Suoh, shrugging lightly, expression all 'what can you do?', soft and concerned, then leads Munakata out of the main room and up the stairs, into Suoh's bedroom. Munakata glances around, but Totsuka pats the bed as he sits down himself, and Munakata hesitates only a moment before joining him. He looks even more uncomfortable, of course, so Suoh speaks up, "Nobody's gonna bother us in here. Relax." 

Munakata glances over at him, expression a little surprised, but then nods lightly and sighs, closing his eyes as he turns back to Totsuka. 

Totsuka smiles despite the fact that Munakata won't see it, and Suoh slouches against the wall. Munakata nearly tenses up again when Totsuka lifts his hand, but catches himself and forcibly relaxes again, and Totsuka finally manages to put a hand on him. 

Munakata stays relaxed, clearly having expected that, but... Suoh scowls a little. He can still see his aura spilling out slightly. It's far less obvious now, though Munakata had his moments of being able to control it earlier, so the fact that they can see it at all... Well, it does at least seem to have calmed down a lot. so that's something, but the fact that even Totsuka can't completely suppress it is...

Even Totsuka looks a little startled, but then he just redoubles his efforts - Suoh can see Totsuka's aura raise and eat away at Suoh's, but as much as it seems to ebb away, Suoh's red continues to persevere. Munakata eventually opens an eye, glancing at where Totsuka's hand is resting on him, and frowns a little, clearly understanding immediately. Totsuka's making a difference, yeah, but not enough of one - yes, it's enough that Munakata doesn't seem to be on the verge of passing out in pain anymore, but usually Totsuka can clear it up a lot faster and more effectively. 

Suoh doesn't think Totsuka's the problem, though. He glances at Munakata, who still looks frustrated, and asks, "You resisting?"

Munakata turns to scowl openly at him, "Of course not. You imagine I enjoy feeling like I may collapse at any moment?"

Suoh rolls his eyes and moves away from the wall, "Didn't mean on purpose. Reflexively? Since you're used to opposing red aura?" He sits next to Totsuka, facing Munakata - it's still really weird to see his own body, especially because it's so obviously... Not him. He and Munakata might have a lot in common, but they're not really anything alike. For starters, despite everything, Munakata's sitting up straight. Suoh wonders if it hurts, because his back definitely isn't used to that. 

He gets distracted from these thoughts again when Munakata seems to consider his point, and then says, "Leave for a moment, would you?"

Suoh blinks, uncomprehendingly. Is Munakata suggesting _he's_ the problem...? Well, in a way, that kinda makes sense. If Munakata needs to relax, having his arch-rival around might not really help. So he just snorts and stands up again, heading to wait in the hall, shutting the door behind him. He's not worried about his body - Munakata wouldn't hurt himself just to hurt Suoh, and even if he would, Totsuka's there too.

He slouches against the wall in the hall, halfway to reaching for his pockets before remembering that he's 'Munakata' at the moment. Then he resumes the motion for the exact same reason, rifling absently through Munakata's very few belongings. Wallet, PDA, a ring of keys, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Ahh, they should swap phones... Not that Suoh ever really uses his, but he's surprised Munakata hasn't mentioned it yet. Probably a little distracted, what with the suffering he's going through and all.

Which is where his thoughts settle, and he feels frustrated all over again, because his own aura is constantly pushing at his skin, trying to burn up everything he cares about. And having Munakata in his body at the moment isn't gonna help anything, because he clearly has no experience with this sort of thing, and without his blue to nullify the red -

... But Munakata's not without his blue. Sure, Suoh's the one in control of his body, but it isn't like he can't just use Munakata's aura to counteract his own. Especially if Totsuka's not completely able to surpress it, for whatever reason. Suoh waits for a moment, then wanders back in. 

Sure enough, Totsuka just looks lightly concerned, and Munakata still appears frustrated. They both glance over, and Suoh wanders closer without explaining, and pulls Munakata's aura up from it's dormant state - Munakata tilts his head a little, clearly about to ask, and then the red aura reacts to the blue welling up, and Munakata scowls a little, but clues in soon enough, and relaxes a little. 

Munakata's aura does start eating away at the red, and Munakata himself sighs a little in relief. Suoh's a bit surprised to feel how easy the blue is to control, and how intuitive it is, not to mention the fact that even now it isn't trying to push him, merely going along with whatever it's controller chooses to do. Sure, the red comes naturally, but it's the forcing it back down that's more of a problem. He's bitter all over again, but doesn't let it affect how much of Munakata's aura he's using, because if he slips and hurts Munakata, he's only hurting his own body. Pointless.

Munakata stays still and allows their auras to clash for a while, until the red backs off a little. Suoh's not naive enough to think it'll last all that long, but does stop the blue himself, asking, "Better?"

Munakata nods slightly, and his expression is a little clearer, "Much, thank you." He closes his eyes for a moment, then looks at Totsuka, "Thank you very much, as well." 

Totsuka smiles and shakes his head gently, "No, no, not at all, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." Totsuka really does look confused on top of his concern, and Suoh knows that while Totsuka's primary worry is keeping Suoh's powers under control, he's sure there's also some genuine concern for Munakata in there, too. He doesn't understand why, considering SCEPTER4 is their enemy, with Munakata at it's head, but he knows that Totsuka doesn't really care about things like that and just really wants to help. Suoh and Munakata will go back to fighting after this, of course, but Totsuka isn't willing to just let him suffer through it in the meantime. That's just the kind of person he is. 

Munakata shakes his head at Totsuka lightly, "No, you were very helpful. I'm sorry that I will probably be forced to inconvenience you again in the near future." 

They go on like this for a while until Suoh huffs, agitated - even though Munakata's still being all formal, he and Totsuka are getting along better than he would have thought. Sure, Totsuka's pretty good at making friends, but he doesn't really want those two to be friends, honestly. Unless it might benefit him or HOMRA. Actually... But, well, he's already snorted, and they're both looking over at him, and Munakata sighs. Totsuka hums, considering.

"So, um... I don't suppose you two have a plan of what to do at the moment?" Totsuka ventures, glancing between the two of them. A plan for what to do...?

"Catch that Strain," Suoh replies with a shrug, as if it's obvious, because it really is. There isn't much else they can do, after all, unless they want to stay like this, and the idea makes him feel ill. 

Munakata seems to feel much the same, because he nods lightly, but also frowns a little and looks back over to Totsuka. "... I see your point. It is getting rather late, isn't it? It will certainly be even harder to track in the dark, and we're not really in any condition to fight it, anyway." 

Suoh's about to tell Munakata to speak for himself, but Munakata seems to know that, because he glances over at Suoh, bored, and says "You have no idea how to use a sword, and while yes, you can access my aura like this, my full strength isn't unleashed until the sword is drawn." 

Suoh scoffs a little and looks away before remembering what he'd noticed in the hall, and pulling out Munakata's belongings from his coat pocket, holding the PDA out first. "Here."

Munakata blinks up at him, then tugs Suoh's belongings out of his jacket in return, and says, "Ah, thank you. I'd forgotten all about it." Munakata presses a few buttons and Suoh's not exactly surprised to see the screen light up with notifications - Munakata sighs and simply snaps the case closed again, clearly not concerned about dealing with any of it at the moment. Or, maybe there's just too much of it and he can't be bothered. Suoh doesn't much care. He checks his own phone, and there's one text from Izumo, but that's it. He reads it and doesn't bother replying - Totsuka will fill him in soon enough anyway. 

Now comes the complicated part, of course. Munakata's gone all quiet, probably realizing the same things as Suoh is: there's no way they'll let each other out of sight for more than a few minutes at a time, Munakata doesn't really have a grasp on the red aura, and they're both exhausted. They're going to have to sleep together. Not in the same bed, of course, but in the same room at least. Suoh needs to be able to keep an eye on Munakata to make sure the red doesn't start leaking out again in his sleep. Suoh's thought from earlier returns, as well - the nightmares. Will Munakata get them?

Probably. 

Suoh sighs. "Hotel?" 

Munakata seems to be aware of the fact that they don't really have a choice, because he nods slowly, even though he looks reluctant. "Yes, I suppose that's for the best." 

Totsuka looks back up at him and nods, smiling, "Don't worry, King, I'll fill everyone in. Izumo-san can give everyone their orders. And you can text either of us if you need anything, of course!" 

Suoh almost wants to ask Totauka to come with them, but knows that it really is better if he stays here to help Izumo. Those two make a good team. The more people they have looking for that Strain, the better. He knows Munakata's clan is going to be all over it as well, so he figures it shouldn't be that long that they're stuck like this. "Thanks. Then we're off."

Munakata stands and thanks Totsuka, giving him a little bow. Totsuka just smiles at him and stands to follow them back downstairs, nodding to Izumo as they pass him. He looks distressed, of course - maybe Totsuka already filled him in, or maybe he can just tell - but Suoh just waves him off. If he didn't already know, that gesture would give it away - Munakata would never be that casual with him, and Suoh wouldn't just completely ignore him. Totsuka waves them out, giving them a cheery, "We'll catch that Strain soon, don't worry! See you later, King, and nice to meet you, Munakata-san~"

Munakata and Suoh each give him a gesture of farewell, and once they're in front of a hotel, Munakata stops Suoh and holds out his PDA. "Here, use this to pay."

At first Suoh's not sure why Munakata can't just do it himself, but of course it's because it's his SCEPTER4 ID, and right now they're each other. Suoh nods and takes it, presenting it to the lady at the counter who pauses a moment before seeming to recognize them and handing over the keys to the suite. Suoh forces himself to nod to her and seem polite, but he doesn't do more than that, and takes the key, immediately headed for the elevator. 

What a situation, honestly... He looks over at Munakata, who seems to be fidgeting a bit, and sighs. "Red bothering you again?"

Munakata nods, and doesn't bother commenting past that. There's nothing they can really do about it right this second, but once they're in their room, Suoh will try the Blue again. 

Even if it just pisses him off to know he got the shortest end of the stick imaginable.

That obviously still doesn't mean he wants to hurt his own body, because really, it's not Munakata's fault he got crowned, and eventually they'll get back to normal. He may not care completely about his own body all the time, but he'd rather not have his Sword of Damocles come down all the same. 

Once they reach the room, Munakata takes off Suoh's jacket and boots, then glances around for a few moments before spotting two yukatas and handing one to Suoh. "I usually sleep in one, so you might find it more comfortable to do the same."

Suoh honestly hadn't even thought of things like that - he'd been about to just sleep in Munakata's clothes, minus the jacket and boots of course, but he supposes it makes sense that Munakata wants to make sure he sleeps comfortably. 

After all, eventually they'll be out of this mess, and Munakata probably wants his body in the same condition it's in now. 

Suoh nods and unfolds the cloth, stripping out of Munakata's clothing annoying layer by layer until he's down to boxers - and there's no room for either one of them to be uncomfortable or awkward here, because they're both adults, so Suoh doesn't pause in stripping that far, then pulls the yukata on and ties it closed. He glances over to see Munakata sitting on the edge of one of the beds, staring at the floor, and Suoh knows it's obviously not because he was getting changed - this is Munakata's own body, after all - so it must be the Red pushing at him again. 

Suoh stalks over and nudges at him, and when Munakata glances up, it's obvious he's suffering. Suoh sighs quietly. "Try to sleep. It'll help." Unless he had a nightmare, but perhaps since he wasn't Suoh, he wouldn't? Nightmares were a mental thing, after all. Perhaps Suoh will have one himself, but if he's in Munakata's body he knows he'll be able to brush it off faster, since he won't have any red pushing at his skin as he wakes. 

Munakata looks a bit nervous at the idea, but nods slowly. He hasn't gotten changed yet, and Suoh considers telling him not to bother since he sleeps in his clothes most of the time anyway, but Munakata's already pulling the shirt over his head so he doesn't bother. 

Instead he just makes his way to the bathroom, again unconcerned about the fact that this isn't his body. They've bathed together at hot springs anyway, so it really doesn't matter at all, and Munakata vocalizes no protest either. Suoh washes his hands and rinses his mouth after using the bathroom, regretting not grabbing a toothbrush and such while he was still at the bar, but they can do that tomorrow. 

Once he reemerges, Munakata uses the bathroom as well, having changed while Suoh was in there, and Suoh flops into the bed Munakata wasn't sitting on earlier, staring up at the ceiling. It's definitely weird to be wearing glasses, and he reaches up to take them off, finding that yeah, okay, Munakata's vision _sucks_ , but it's not like he's gonna sleep with the stupid things on, so he sets them on the bedside table and just closes his eyes. He doesn't fall asleep, but he's also not trying to - he wants to see if he can give Munakata a bit more relief from the Red before they fall asleep.

So when Munakata emerges from the bathroom, Suoh gestures him over, and watches him come obediently, obviously expecting the help. Neither one of them says anything, but Munakata lets Suoh's aura seep out slightly, and Suoh forces himself to concentrate the Blue to chip away at it again.

Eventually the red stops being quite so vibrant, and Munakata gives a little relieved sigh, so Suoh stops. He watches Munakata move toward the other bed, and notes that he instinctively reaches for his glasses, only to abort the motion half way, seeming vaguely annoyed with himself. Suoh doesn't comment, knows that it's weird for the both of them still, and just waits to see that Munakata falls asleep.

Once he's sure Munakata's out, he allows himself to close his eyes as well; sleep comes easily, and he finds himself unconscious much faster than he might have expected. Sure, switching bodies is annoying, but at least he can get some sleep, and that's at least better than nothing. 

He just hopes that neither one of them have nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh's worst nightmares. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see I said I'd update and I did!!! priase me!!!!

It only takes about two hours for Munakata to wake up sweating and shaking and terrified. 

He glances over to the other bed, and seeing his own body is disorienting for a few moments as he calms himself down slightly and remembers what happened, remembers why he's having such awful dreams, remembers that _yes_ , in fact, Suoh's aura is very capable of burning everything to the ground while he's asleep--

Munakata's up and moving towards the bathroom before he even thinks about it, bending over the sink and splashing cold water over his face. When he straightens again, it's more than a bit strange to see Suoh looking back at him, but he thinks that suddenly the bags under his eyes make a lot more sense. He sleeps lots, sure, but probably not well, and probably not for long...

So now of course Munakata is stuck - on the one hand, the Red aura's going insane again, pushing at his skin and seeping out, so he knows he should wake Suoh... But on the other hand, Suoh's probably exhausted, and Munakata knows that he's likely sleeping well right now. He glances around the door back into the main room, then shuts it lightly and strips. He doesn't want to wake Suoh after all, and he intends on having a rather cold shower to try and curb some of the edge off the heat just under his skin.

He sets the water as cold as it can go, kicks off Suoh's boxers and steps into the shower without pause, and sighs quietly, unhappily, to himself when the water heats up from Suoh's aura so quickly that by the time it actually touches his skin, it's barely tepid. Still, it's better than nothing, and he moves to sit down, having no intention of leaving until the Red is somewhat back under control. So he closes his eyes and tries to make himself relax, focusing on calling the Red aura back into himself, and actually having moderate success. 

He's so focused on that, in fact, that the door suddenly opening scares him half out of his skin, but when Suoh just steps into the bathroom, Munakata instinctively goes to cover himself. Of course it's Suoh's body, so it's not like it really matters if he sees it naked or not, and they've bathed together before at onsen, so it's not like it really matters, so he aborts the motion halfway through. 

Suoh catches it anyway and rolls his eyes but doesn't comment, instead just looks maybe a bit concerned, just around the edges, "... Red bothering you?"

"Nightmares," Munakata clarifies, figuring that Suoh was probably not mentioning it directly in case that wasn't what it was. He wouldn't want to admit that, of course. "But, well, yes, the Red is acting up in response to that." 

Suoh scowls and breaks eye contact, and Munakata cements that yes, Suoh is, in fact, familiar with the nightmares. So they're a side effect of the Red aura then, hm? That's rather incredibly unfortunate. 

They're both silent for a few seconds, then Suoh sighs quietly and looks at him again. "How d'you feel otherwise?"

Munakata gives him a flat look and snaps in irritation, "Other than the Red aura and the nightmares making me irritable and sore? _Great_ , thanks." Suoh rolls his eyes, and Munakata sighs quietly. "... I apologize; that was unnecessary. But it was also something of a pointless question - I don't exactly have the capacity to think about too much else, right now." 

Suoh shrugs, but nods, "Fair enough." It's almost weird to have Suoh being this calm about everything, but then again Munakata supposes it's also strange that he's so quick to snap at Suoh now. Sure, he figured at least part of that would be due to their auras, but is this a more genuine Suoh or less? If his aura wasn't always prickling away under his skin, would he be calmer like this more often? Though now that Munakata's in his body dealing with his aura, he supposes that Suoh really isn't all that bad all that often, all things considered. 

If it's this annoying all the time, then Suoh's frequent sleeping doesn't really surprise him. Little naps probably don't let him fall asleep enough for the nightmares to set in, so the question is how much does he usually actually get restful sleep? 

He doesn't think Suoh would answer if he asked.

"You shoulda woke me."

"... You could use the sleep."

Suoh's gaze flickers away from his for a moment, then back again, and he steps closer, but turns and sits so his back leans against the wall of the tub. Munakata stays quiet, eyes on the back of Suoh's head, and still adjusting to the fact that it's his own hair he's seeing. 

Being swapped like this... He supposes it gives him a first-hand experience of what Suoh's life is like, or at least in terms of his powers. Plus it gives him the chance to try and ease up on the use of the Red Aura... if he can get it under control. Which remains a fairly large 'if', at the moment. 

After a fairly loaded pause, Suoh shrugs. "Your body doesn't need it much." 

If Suoh's only comparing Munakata to himself, then yes, it would certainly seem like he doesn't need 'much'; there's probably not many people in the world who sleep as often as Suoh does. But there's no point in arguing for no reason, so Munakata just sighs, "No, but _you_ do." He won't push it any further than that, though. No need to test Suoh's patience just because he's not in his own body and might not be so irate anymore.

They're both quiet again for a while longer, Munakata's attention turning away from Suoh to instead simply stare at the wall absently, lost in thought. The nightmare flashes a bit behind his eyes, Red Aura still simmering just underneath his skin, but it's not quite so bad, now that he's gotten cooler. Perhaps the Blue Aura being so close is helping as well, but he can't really confirm that, and won't ask Suoh such a thing.

Instead he just thinks on the nightmares, focuses on them. After all, they're not his, really - he's somewhat annoyed that he's getting them too, since he's not actually Suoh, but he's already assumed they were a by-product of the Red Aura. After all, it had been about burning everything - and everyone he cared about - to the ground. The faces there _were_ ones he would care about rather than Suoh, though - Fushimi and Awashima, his other clansmen, mostly, his family sometimes - but he doesn't cringe at the memory of the nightmare.

Rather, he simply analyzes it. Even though this isn't his body, it's not like his personality is gone. Sure, he's apparently more irritable at the moment, but that seems to be the worst of it. It's not like the nightmare is pleasant to think on or anything, and really it's quite disturbing, but it's also giving him some insight into Suoh himself. While this experience isn't exactly sunshine and roses, he's at least gaining a better understanding of Suoh, so it's not _all_ bad.

Still, he knows better than to bring it up. Trying to talk about it would probably only piss Suoh off, Munakata's body or no. On the other hand, now that he knows Suoh spends most of his days being terrified of his own power, suddenly some of his actions make far more sense, and Munakata feels even a little bad for nagging at him so much. This isn't something he can even attempt to control.

So without specifying why, he simply glances over at Suoh again, "... Sorry." Then, "You can go back to bed, you know, I'm alright."

Suoh glances half over his shoulder, not truly turning to face Munakata but at least wanting to acknowledge him, "For what? You can't help being woken up from it."

He certainly sounds like he's speaking from experience, and even slightly bitter.

Munakata shrugs, because that's not actually what he was apologizing for, but it's probably better not to delve into it too deeply. "... That's not why, though there is that, too. But really, go back to bed. I'll get out in a few minutes."

Suoh hesitates for a moment longer, like he's going to question what Munakata _did_ mean, but eventually gives in and stands, though not without a quiet warning, "If you're not out in ten I'll come back in here and get you."

Munakata knows he means that quite literally, and so he simply makes a noise of understanding, "Fine." But he certainly won't take that long. When Suoh leaves, he simply relaxes in the water for two or three more minutes, then climbs out and dries himself off, paying no real mind to the fact that it's Suoh's body he's drying off, and ignoring the way the red aura surges up under his skin - apparently Suoh usually just steams the water out. Honestly...

He pulls clothes back on and heads back out, noting that Suoh's sitting up in his bed, glancing over when Munakata returns. Munakata tilts his head, curious, "Did you really think I'd stay in there that much longer?" Or was he waiting up for some other reason?

Suoh shrugs ambivalently, "Mostly just didn't want to fall asleep before you did."

Munakata opens his mouth to ask why, but the words don't come, as he understands all at once. Of course Suoh doesn't want to leave him alone like this - if he has trouble with the red aura again, it's better for Suoh to be awake so they can try and combat it with the blue again. So instead he just nods in his understanding, and moves to climb back into his own bed, facing Suoh for once.

It's easier to keep an eye on one another when they can actually see each other, after all. 

Suoh lays down as well, facing Munakata in return. His eyes fall closed, but it's obvious he's not sleeping just yet - probably more to convince Munakata to do the same than anything. 

It doesn't quite work, though - Munakata's not exactly afraid of what he'll see if he falls back asleep - well, he _is_ in that he would wake up gasping once more if he saw the same thing, but not to the degree where he is scared of closing his eyes or anything. Just that he doesn't particularly feel like sleeping just yet, wants to stay awake and consider the way things are now, and how they can make it better for the both of them, things like that. 

Still, he knows it would be better to sleep if he can. After all, the longer he stays awake, the more likely it is that he'll have trouble with the red aura again in some fashion, and besides that, Suoh's waiting for him to fall asleep before he himself will. 

So even though his mind is racing with various problems and few solutions, he simply closes his eyes as well. It takes some time for him to fall asleep, naturally, but eventually he manages, and by the time he wakes again, it's actually been a few solid hours and the sky outside is somewhat lighter. It's earlier than even he tends to prefer to wake up, but still, the fact that the nightmares didn't come again is something of a blessing.

Suoh's still asleep, unsurprising both considering who he is and the fact that it's Munakata's body, so Munakata simply sits up in bed and sighs quietly to himself. He doesn't particularly want to go back to sleep, and the red is actually - surprisingly - somewhat calm at the moment. So even though he still feels somewhat lethargic, he gets up and heads to the desk in the room, pulling out the pad of paper and pen that the room supplied.

He could just write it on his PDA, but that holds too many distractions - the temptation to try and check in at SCEPTER4, or at least do some work from his phone would be strong, but right now he wants to focus on the problem at hand.

He divides the page in half with a line, writing at the top on one side _Problems_ and on the other _Possible Solutions_. He starts with the obvious problems: them being in each other's bodies, the red aura being so difficult to manage. For each he writes one solution for now; _catch that Strain and force it to undo this_ and _Sleep more_ , respectively. He finds it a bit hard to focus for much longer than that, simply because there are so many problems that he doesn't even feel like writing them all down. 

So on the bottom of the page he merely sketches the Strain's face - it's not like he's going to forget it, but it'd be good to circulate an image, and it keeps him distracted for a while longer. He hears Suoh stir just as he's nearly finished, but doesn't glance back at him, putting on the finishing touches, unsurprised when Suoh leans over his shoulder to see what he's up to.

"Huh, you're good at that."

"Mm? I don't think it's anything particularly special - I just have a good memory for details." That much is obvious by this point, and Suoh's body or no, he's still himself, it's not like he doesn't have his own memories or anything. 

"Even in my body you're polite, huh?" Suoh scoffs quietly, but he seems amused, so Munakata just lets himself smile ever so slightly. 

"Seems so." 

Suoh just shakes his head in mild exasperation, and changes the subject, "Well, whatever - what're we doin' today?" 

Munakata turns away from his sketch and looks up at Suoh, "I'm not sure... But I think it might be a good idea if you practiced using my aura. I can teach you how, and then at least you can help them look for the Strain that caused this."

Suoh quirks a brow. "Just me?"

Munakata nods, "Well, yes. I can barely keep your aura in your skin; I think fighting's a bit out of my reach for now." Sure, it's unfortunate, but he knows logically it's just not feasible. 

Suoh tilts his head, obviously thinking, and then shakes it. "Nah, got a better idea."

Munakata blinks, about to ask, but then Suoh's just flicking his head in an obvious 'come on' gesture, stepping away from the desk and Munakata, apparently going to get changed. Munakata watches him for a moment, perplexed, "... Are you going to tell me what it is, or am I to just follow you blindly?"

Suoh glances back at him with a little grin, "Just follow blindly. C'mon, don't you think I know how to deal with my own body? You'll be fine not knowin' somethin' just this once."

Munakata hesitates for a moment, then huffs quietly and moves to stand. "Alright, fine. Just this once." He doesn't actually mind all that much, mostly because he knows Suoh wouldn't do anything to endanger either one of them at the moment, considering they'd both be hurt no matter the outcome. 

With that in mind, he gets changed as well, readying himself for another long day, and once they're both ready, he glances at Suoh again, still curious... But, well, it's fine. He'll let him lead for now, and just falls into step quietly behind him as they head out.


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, Suoh's kind of surprised Munakata manages to stay quiet for as long as he does.

He knows the Blue King is one to always know as much as he can about any situation - and knowing him, that tends to be a lot, if not everything there is _to_ know. He's not one to stay quiet and just follow Suoh, at all.

Of course he doesn't make it the whole way, eventually sighs and asks, "Where are we even going, Suoh?"

Suoh shrugs, "Out of town, kinda."

He hears Munakata's steps slow for a moment, clearly thinking of protesting, before they pick up again. "For what purpose?"

Well, Suoh figures they're far enough out here now that Munakata won't really be able to complain or attempt to object - or, no, he _could_ , but with any luck it'd be too much of a hassle. "Fighting. You 'n' me."

As expected, Munakata stops walking, so Suoh stops too and just glances over at him, unsurprised to see him scowling. "I literally just finished saying that fighting was probably impossible for me in this body. Why would I agree to that?"

"Because we gotta catch that Strain, and if even Anna's having no luck with it, that's probably gonna be hard. Besides... It helps. With the Red. Let some of it out and it calms a bit." He doesn't particularly like telling Munakata all these sorts of things, but, well, can't be helped. Desperate times and all that.

Munakata looks like he's still considering objecting somewhat, but then sighs. "... Fine, but we have to start slow. I'm sure we'll both have some degree of muscle memory to rely on, in each others' bodies as we are, but with our heads we may instinctively try to do something else."

Suoh shrugs easily to that, not really caring. "Alright." He understands that Munakata's not about to agree to fight him unless he agrees to those terms, and he guesses it's true enough anyway. Munakata will think like a swordsman as he typically is, and Suoh will be mentally used to only having his fists to guard - yeah, muscle memory might help a bit, but instincts are still the biggest part of it, and they fight completely differently. 

They fall back into step as Suoh turns again to keep heading to the outskirts of town, both of them wanting to keep the destruction - and distractions - to a minimum. It's safer for everyone that way, including themselves. It's no wonder that Munakata didn't put up too much of an argument. He doesn't have to like it, but the sooner they work out how to get used to each others' bodies, the better. 

Only once they're a fair distance out does Munakata speak up again, "Have you ever even held a proper sword?"

Suoh shrugs. "Can't be that hard."

The look Munakata gives him tells him how _very_ wrong about that he is. "... Hopefully my muscle memory helps you." 

Suoh tilts his head over to Munakata, "Could just use fists. I know you're not some weakling, and then I wouldn't worry about stabbing myself."

Munakata seems to consider that, looking conflicted. "... I don't mind, but you won't be able to access all of my aura without it." 

That does make things harder, but it's probably for the better in the end anyway. "That's fine. Don't want you going all-out with the Red, either."

Munakata tilts his head in acknowledgment. "I suppose that's a good point, yes." He notes Suoh stopping, but keeps going, simply moving to stand a good distance away from him. "Are you ready, then?"

Suoh lunges at him in response.

It's obvious they're both holding back, but still, Suoh is surprised by how _easily_ they fall back into it. Considering they're both only using their fists, it's not surprising - they both know how to fight, after all - but Munakata's not used to fighting empty-handed, or so Suoh thought. If he's struggling, he's certainly not showing it. 

They exchange blows, both of them landing a few minor hits, which was expected considering they've been equals since the day Munakata was crowned, and Suoh finds himself enjoying all of this even more than usual. He likes their fights in general - as he said, they're a good way to blow off steam - but now that he's not even the one suffering from his aura... It's even easier to just relax and let loose without having to worry about what's around him. Mostly. Munakata himself is still a concern, considering the way he's been struggling with the Red and all, but at least Suoh himself figures he can use Munakata's Blue to protect him if it comes down to it.

In the end it doesn't, though it comes close. Munakata seems to falter for a moment, Red flaring up slightly, but before Suoh can reach for the Blue, Munakata's already moved, jumping back away from Suoh, who hits the ground where Munakata was standing just a moment ago and promptly looks up at him. "You okay?"

Munakata nods, then even smiles just a little. It looks kinda strange on Suoh's own face, he thinks, but whatever. "I'm fine. I feel better now, actually, but I'll admit it was about to get harder to control, hence my stopping all of a sudden. Are you alright?"

Suoh nods in return; none of the blows he'd taken were all that painful, and the Blue is cooperative to begin with. "Yeah, I'm good."

Munakata walks over, and Suoh can see already that he's doing better, judging by the way he's standing straight up and doesn't seem to be suffering any of the Red's ill-effects... For now. Of course it probably won't last all that long, but Suoh was glad to give him even a little relief. They don't always get along, but it's not like he wants Munakata to suffer constantly or anything.

... Well, usually.

Suoh tilts his head towards Munakata, "Let's get something to eat." Neither of them have, as far as Suoh knows - then again, Munakata had woken up before him, so maybe he's wrong, but whatever. Either way, Suoh's getting kinda hungry, and knowing how much stamina it takes to keep the Red at bay, he's sure Munakata could use food whether he'd already eaten or not.

Munakata glances at him, apparently having been slightly distracted, but he nods. "Good idea. But I don't want to go back to that bar of yours."

Suoh rolls his eyes, but he can't say he didn't expect that. "Yeah yeah, I know. C'mon, the hotel includes breakfast, doesn't it?"

Munakata nods. "That sounds fine." 

They're mostly quiet as they head back into town the way they came; it's oddly... Peaceful, almost, between them. Now that Munakata's not struggling to even breathe, he's obviously in a much better mood, even without them talking. They're walking side by side without fuss. If it were any other day, this would be pretty much impossible, but... Suoh can't help but think it's pleasant. 

When they get their own bodies back, will they be able to stand beside each other like this? At the very least, Munakata will understand Suoh's struggles better, and Suoh's learning more about him just from watching him, really. Things won't be the same... But it's not like he expects them to just magically stop fighting forever because of this.

Still... Just how will they change?

He may not be eager to get back to his Red, but he _does_ want to get back to his life as normal. Even if that means fighting with Munakata all the time and struggling with his powers, it's still _his_ life, and nobody else's. He may not always like it, but he doesn't like having control of it ripped away from him, either. And hey, maybe now that Munakata knows how difficult a time Suoh has of it, he'll be a little more understanding. It's a thought, at least, even if he doesn't really think that'll be the case.

Suoh glances over at Munakata as they turn a corner, about to ask him what they should do for the rest of the day when he sees Munakata freeze up, instead. 

Before Suoh can even question him, though, Munakata's got the Red pushed to his feet, and then he's diving forward, clearly lunging at something... Or someone. Suoh's gaze immediately turns to see what it is that Munakata's after, and then it's his turn to snarl and give chase.

It's that damn strain, and Suoh's going to positively _kill_ her.


End file.
